


Solitude

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [19]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, character dealing with having feelings for Mother and her daughter, discussion of past mostly one sided Logan/Jean, mention of being brainwashed into acting on feelings that were already present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Wolverine spending some time along thinking about what happened between him and Rachel under Candra's influence.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Solitude

He knew it some folks would consider it a cowards move to take off like he did but he needed solitude to deal with what happened. He wasn’t capable of self denial despite the fact they’d been influenced by someone else he’d wanted Rachel for a while now. A lot of what drew him to Jean was also present in Rachel but she also understood and shared the experience of the type of horror he’d lived through. Jean never had so loving her was safe, he wasn’t sure that possibly loving Rachel was.

A part of him had always believed on some level that Jean would never be his that she’d always have chosen Cyclops or someone else. He could still remember when they all thought Cyclops was dead how she’d seemed to flirt more with Gambit than with him. He accepted that a few stolen kisses during moments of weakness on her part were all they’d ever get. It was why he’d turned her down after Cassandra Nova’s attack because deep down he’d known she was just weak at that moment and would regret it. He couldn’t live with her regretting it, which had always stood between them.

He sometimes wished he’d have taken her up on the offer and how the whole Cyclops and Emma thing would have played out if he’d been with Jean. He saw a doe and it reminded him that thinking about Jean wasn’t what he was here to do he was here to decide if he could even attempt a relationship with Rachel.

She had all of Jean’s passion but she also had a dark side full of trauma that was as bad as his own or maybe worse. He didn’t really care what the other X-men might say if they started dating it was more if they’d bring out the worst in each other or not. Their friendship hadn’t but in his experience a lover you were truly close to could hurt you so much more than a friend. He wasn’t worried about his own demons resurfacing but she was carrying around a piece of infinity that if he hurt her bad enough to go nuclear. The promise he’d made to kill her if she lost control would always be in the back of his head if they got together and he wasn’t sure he could bear to kill a lover it would be hard enough to kill a friend.

He turned and headed deeper into the woods. He had time and he had solitude now he just needed to figure out what he was going to do and then talk to Rachel about it and hoped she’d come to the same decision that he had.

The End


End file.
